Secrets
by Blu-girl-mmm
Summary: T for violence WARNING CYNDERSPYRO ROMANCE. ok so the story's about spyro having strange dreams about Iginitus being his dad lame summery great story
1. prolouge

I sadly do not own Spyro DO NOT SUE !

Spyro fell to the ground in pain. The Dark Master laughed at his pain "You are weak like you father! No matter I have no time for this." The Dark Master tried to kill him with his fire breath when Spyro Got up as fast as he could and used his fire fury attack. "No one talks about my father like that!" Spyro yelled. " Oh you mean your little weak daddy that I could roast right now. Your mother was stronger then Iginitus will EVER be." Spyro look at him with so much anger "Iginitus was tired that day he's." The Dark Master cut Spyro off. "An old dragon and I will take away his pain." NO!" Spryo was lightly lifted off the ground and a white light surrounded him and was forced on the Dark master."Spyro,Spyro,Spyro." Spyro's eyes opened. Sparks was looking at him like he was crazy. "HA,HA,HA very funny, Iginitus your dad." Spyro got up quickly "Yeah crazy dream me facing the Dark Master and Iginitus my dad." Spyro laughed softly.

* * *

SO... what did ya think. Please R&R. Good more to come bad no more to come 


	2. Chapter 1

Me no own Spyro no sue from you. Good…

* * *

Spyro left Sparks alone to blab about how he should be having the dreams of a 'secret' father. "I 

should be the controller of lightness and darkness, but no I am only a lamp in Spyro's eyes. I'm

way more in mom's eyes. Mommy always thought I was the best, sniff I WANT MOMMY!"

Sparks was on the crying for his mother and Spyro walked away rolling his eyes. Then Spyro

saw Cynder wakening up in the morning sunlight. He usually just stares at her, but right now he

needed to know what that dream was about, was that how the Dark Master really acted, and do

you think that he is Iginitus's son? "Cynder, Cynder I need to ask you a question." Spyro yelled.

Cynder looked at him then said "Your, your awake?" She ran up to him as fast as she could.

"What? What do you mean 'I'm awake'?" Spyro asked. "You were out for two weeks. That

battle wore you out and shielding us that could put anyone out for a week." " TWO WEEKS!"

Spyro yelled in disbelief. "Yes." Cynder said weekly. "I missed you and I think I lo… li… never

mind." Cynder said softly. Cynder look at him in worry. She saw his legs shaking and scars all

over him. "Spyro I really think that you should lie down while I get Iginitus." Cynder stared to go

to Iginitus's meditating spot when it occurred to Spyro that he forgotten what he wanted Cynder

for. "Wait Cynder I almost forgot, I had this strange dream that I was fighting the Dark Master

when we were talking about my dad and we said it was Iginitus." Cynder turned around and

looked at him for a moment. " Spyro I think that you should talk to Iginitus about that I'm still

sensitive with that evil, dragon. But right now you just rest." "But." Spyro tried to testify. "Sit!"

Cynder said sternly and went to find Iginitus. "Wow, rough chick. And why do you like her" Said

Sparks behind Spyro. "What?" Asked Spyro. "I do not like Cynder, and when did you get

here?" "Oh well after my um allergies yeah allergies.." "yeah Right I want my mommy allergies."

Spyro cut Sparks off. "No! Mister smarty pants, and you so dig her." Spyro looked out at the

rising sun and said "OK maybe a little." Spyro turned to Sparks "Was I really out for two

weeks?' "Yep. Dude you were wiped! I'm mean you saved my tail section out there, and all I can

really say is, your breath reeks man! Being stuck in that shield really close to you was like woo!"

Spyro looked at him. "Thanks, that was a really great thank you." "No prob." Said Sparks. "And

F.Y.I Cynder loves you. I mean you should have seen her all over you sleeping right next to you,

And that 'I think I lo... li... never mind' means she likes you or loves you." Then he saw Cynder

and Iginitus walking right to them. "Spyro you are very brave. Even when you were weak from

battle you saved use again, thank you. Iginitus said. "Thanks but I have to ask you are you my um

father?" Spyro asked.

* * *

Dun Dun DUNN!!!!!!!!!!!!! When I was eating lunch I forgot to log off and my older brother

who is very smart got on and ruined every thing he just posed stuff on my myspace like pictures

off him. anywho you

probably don't want to hear my problems,oh and I fixed it. you picky, picky people out there. oh

and R&R


End file.
